This invention relates to wristband connectors for wristwatches.
It is often frustrating to thread a retractable pin through the tubular end opening in a wristband and subsequently insert it into the extending arms of a wristwatch case. The difficulty is encountered because the openings in the wristwatch arms in which the pin fits are hidden from view and the pin itself is covered by the wristband end. Ideally, the retractable pin should be manually controllable and readily accessible during the process of inserting it on a wristwatch. The pin should also be integral with the wristband so that it doesn't become separated during assembly. Simplicity of design and a minimum number of parts are also important to minimize cost and increase reliability.
Many different solutions have been proposed to facilitate the insertion of a wristband on a wristwatch. For example, Mathez U.S. Pat. No. 1,818,637 discloses a relatively complex device and while it uses integral sliding pins to connect a wristband, it does not appear to have any manual method of controlling them. Depoiller U.S. Pat. No. 1,242,152 shows a retractable pin having a spring biased inner tubular member and an outer tubular member with a latch thereon for manually engaging it. However, the pin is designed to be placed through a strap end and thus inaccessible for convenient manual operation. Sand U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,511 also shows a retractable pin in conjunction with a wristband. However, the Sand device is relatively difficult to manufacture because of the totally enclosed mechanism and the large number of parts.
In this invention, a relatively few components in a wristband connector are utilized to provide all of the advantages noted above and found in the prior art. That is, the wristband of this invention can be manually assembled on a wristwatch with a minimum of effort. Integral spring biased retractable pins are operable by an easily accessible finger lug. The construction of the connector uses only four basic parts and a wristband connector to achieve the above-noted advantages. This reduction in the number of parts and the retention of functions is a decided advantage in the manufacture and operation of the wristband connector. Accordingly, it has all of the advantages desired in a wristband and overcomes the problems of the prior art.